A control method may be used to prevent a release of a bearer in a core network that is set for a mobile station apparatus even if a certain period of a non-communication state occurs in the mobile station apparatus. An example of such a control method is call control that is based on the “Always-ON” concept in the long term evolution (LTE) system defined by a standard of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Holding a bearer in a core network reduces connection delay at the time of restarting communication.
Related art may include a core network apparatus that determines, upon receipt of an Attach request signal or a position registration request signal from a mobile station, whether or not a continuous connection state in which a bearer for the mobile station is continuously set in a core network is to be permitted (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-23706). The core network apparatus may determine whether or not a continuous connection state is to be permitted, in accordance with at least one of the type of the mobile station, subscriber information about the mobile station, a congestion status of a network, information about a target to which a bearer is connected, QoS information corresponding to the mobile station, regulation information, communication records of the mobile station, the policy of the home network of the mobile station, the policy of the network in which the mobile station exists, and whether or not a certain wireless communication service is provided.
A packet data network gateway (P-GW) interface may provide an instruction to disconnect a core network bearer in a case where communication with a P-GW is not performed via the core network bearer for a certain period (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-183542). The P-GW interface may transmit “Diameter_CC Answer” or “Diameter_Re-Auth Request” including “a timer value (=“0” or “∞”)” to the P-GW.
Also, there is a technique in which a disconnection detecting unit in a serving general packet radio service (GPRS) support node (SGSN) may detect disconnection of a maintained connection that occurs in a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-152854). The disconnection detecting unit may notify an Internet protocol (IP)-based service control point (IP-SCP) of the disconnection. In response to the notification, the IP-SCP may specify communication that is to be recovered depending on subscriber contract information in a home location register (HLR). The GGSN may issue a recovery call transmit instruction to transmit a call that prompts a recovery operation, to a mobile apparatus related to the specified communication.